


Cassandra's Sleeping Habits

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [23]
Category: Bat Family (DCU), Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bat Family, Extended Bat Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Cassandra has her own apartment. Bruce got it for her after it wasn’t safe for her to live at Barbara’s place anymore. What he didn’t know, was that Cassandra rarely ever uses the apartment.





	Cassandra's Sleeping Habits

Cassandra has her own apartment. Bruce got it for her after it wasn’t safe for her to live at Barbara’s place anymore. He knew it wasn’t reasonable or sane for her to live in the Batcave. That had been temporary. He just hadn’t said so at the time because he wanted to make a point about protecting her identity for herself and those she cared about. 

What he didn’t know, was that Cassandra rarely ever uses the apartment. 

Her brothers and Barbara take turns checking it periodically to ensure its safe and habitable, in case she does decide to start living there regularly. They don’t care if she ever does though. They’re fine with the way things are. Cassandra stays with each of them, and some of her friends, in turn. They never know whose home she’s going to turn up in, but she’s always welcome. 

Barbara, Stephanie, Harper, Kate and Luke have each given her a drawer. Duke has taken to leaving his grandmother’s afghan and larger pillows on his sofa in case she stops by and doesn’t want to disturb him. Alfred has a room ready for her at the manor at all times, as he does for each of Bruce’s children. 

Dick and Jason have both given her a drawer and bought pull-out sofas so she can sleep more comfortably.

Tim had the hall closet at his apartment adjusted for her. It now has two shelves, two drawers, and a short space to hang clothing. He also got a chair that converts into a twin bed so she could sleep more comfortably. He put it by his bookshelf so she can easily select one if she can’t sleep, and easily grab another if the one she chose first proves to be too frustrating or she simply doesn’t like it.

Each of her brothers has taken to keeping some books they know she’ll enjoy at their place, as well as some of her favorite foods and some concealer in her tone in case she needs to cover up some bruises. They all have to do that from time to time. Each of them has been asked at least once if they have a girlfriend (or boyfriend, in some cases) after someone saw the items clearly intended for someone else. They always tell whoever questioned them the truth, that their sister crashes at their place sometimes. 

Cassandra has a spare suit, clothing, a few books and some extra weapons at Tim’s place. She stays there the most often. She has spare clothing and some first aid at the others, just in case, but she normally just sleeps at their apartments and then leaves early in the morning. 

Sometimes, they aren’t even sure she’s been there. 

Sometimes they hear a sound and the middle of the night and she’s just _there_. 

Once, Stephanie woke up in the morning to find that Cassandra had been there all night and she never woke up, despite Cass borrowing some of her clothes and marathoning Sesame Street in her small apartment. In fact, it wasn’t until Cassandra decided to make breakfast that Stephanie woke up. She informed Cass that the smell of food always worked. 

Once, Duke swung a baseball bat at her in the middle of the night because he’d mistaken her for an assassin. Fortunately, her reflexes saved her from getting hit. Not that Duke believed for a second that he could take the young woman in a fight, but he still would have felt terrible if he’d made contact.

Once, Kate realized that her honorary niece had been staying with her for three days and she’d barely noticed. 

Once, Jason passed out after a particularly rough night and awoke the next day to discover that Cassandra had dismantled and cleaned all of his guns while he was out. She left them organized on his counter and coffee table. 

Tim is usually awake when she arrives. Sometimes they just each do their own thing, as if they were roommates, which Tim sort of feels like they are. Other nights, they watch TV together or play a video game. If they aren’t too tired to concentrate, Tim will help Cass with her reading. Sometimes, if one or both of them is too high on adrenaline or filled with stress energy, they head to the cave to work out and spot each other. 

Dick has actually sent dates home because they arrived at his place to discover Cassandra there. Once they learn who she is, the dates are usually torn between disappointment that their night is being cut short and adoration at the way Dick immediately switches into big brother mode at the sight of his little sister. 

Sometimes, Stephanie or Harper need their apartments to themselves. They’ll text the other to see if their place is free and then tell Cass the other wants to see her that night. They don’t know if she knows what’s really going on, but she never complains and always appears happy to see whichever friend she ends up staying with. 

Cassandra knows she has her own place and she likes having that option. Occasionally, she even sleeps there. She just prefers to be near one of her loved ones. 

Sometimes, she’s still amazed by the fact that she has so many people who love her in return.


End file.
